Star Wars: Galactic Search
by nateoconnor97
Summary: Shoranta, an adolescent Wookiee, now faces the biggest challenge of his short life: the coming of age ritual. Follow him as he has to battle his physical and psychological enemies, and some of the harshest terrain in the Galaxy.


Please note: This is a story based off of my Star Wars RPG. The characters are mine, and mine alone. Any relative similarities to Star Wars characters are coincidental. I created Shoranta Arriurra for the sole purpose of the game, but decided to use him in a story. His name translates to "Fierce Leader Strong Warrior." Also, all the phrases spoken by any species are to be provided in Basic, for the ease of reading (and writing). All Wookiee names can be translated into Basic using Wookieepedia's page about Shyriiwook.

Shoranta Arriurra is a young Wookiee brave living in the tree village of Okikuti with his family unit. His mother, the village shaman, is named Attiova. His two brothers are Geyytobuck and Graykam. Shoranta's father is named Grozcuk.

A blood chilling shriek echoes through the boughs of Kashyyyk's wroshyr trees. Shoranta's eyes are drawn upwards, to where Jowwarr dangled from the branch. After days of starvation and dehydration, the group of young Wookiees, including two more of Shoranta's lifelong friends, Frotobuck and Mallabev.

Frotobuck is the first to speak up: "We have to help him!"

The wisest of the group, Mallabev knows better than to interfere: "We can't do anything. Not unless you want to be disqualified."

Issuing a low, yet still threatening growl, Shoranta adds his input: "Quiet! I wanna see this."

Jowwarr's hold on the thick limb slips, and he falls. However, because the story just started, the expansive wroshyr leaves slow the black-haired Wookiee's descent enough for him to bound onto the platform. There's a momentary delay between Jowwarr's landing and his rising from the crouch that allows him to survive the fall.

As Jowwarr stands, his brother, Gaarbecca, peeks over the edge of the branch from which he fell. Seeing how easily his friend was defeated by his younger brother, Shoranta can hardly help but snort in amusement.

"Hey, it's not funny! He used the Rishii!"

From a ways off, the four youth hear a drum being beaten on.

"Guys, that's the signal. It's time."

"Oh lighten up, Mallabev. They won't care if we're late."

"Yeah, they won't care!"

"Fine! Have fun doing this entire thing next year!"

Shoranta watches as Mallabev swings on hanging vines, before she disappears behind the thick trunks of the wroshyr tree village.

"Whatever. Bye Shoranta!"

Getting a running start, Shoranta leaps off the small wooden platform and sails towards the thick vines. The Wookiee's hands grab one, and then another and another. Soon enough, Shoranta comes to rest on the main city platform of Okikuti.

Attiova stands in the village square, upon a small pedestal, by the large drum that serves as a beacon, an alarm, and a form of entertainment for the town's population.

"Attention everyone! It is now time for the young ones to receive their ritual assignments! As you know, for time immemorial we have celebrated the journey from childhood into adulthood. And as shaman, it is my duty to conduct the necessary ceremonies, even if my own son is part of the group. But, we will begin with the daughter of Grapirr and Tarkazza. Please come forward Mallabev."

A small cheer issues from the crowd that has formed. It is at this point that a large cauldron, set upon a trio of wooden staves, is brought out, and Okikuti's shaman is positioned behind it. The crowd falls dead silent, and only the rustling of the wroshyr leaves in the gentle Kashyyyk breeze is heard. Taking a long while to appear, Mallabev finally approaches Attiova.

"Now, child. I'm sure you know how the aging ceremonies begin. Let us begin. Lower yourself to one knee before the cauldron."

Mallabev does so.

"Raise one forearm to your chest and utter these words: 'I, Mallabev, daughter of Grapirr and daughter of Tarkazza, am ready to advance. I am prepared, and have been for life, to lay down my life for my fellow Wookiees. I have suffered enough, and it is time that my strife came to an end. And to ready me for the challenges of tomorrow, I fully accept the task delegated to me, along with any fate I may suffer.'"

"I, Mallabev, daughter of Grapirr and daughter of Tarkazza, am ready to advance. I am prepared, and have been for life, to lay down my life for my fellow Wookiees. I have suffered enough, and it is time that my strife came to an end. And to ready me for the challenges of tomorrow, I fully accept the task delegated to me, along with any fate I may suffer."

The vow ends, and the crowd remains silent. Shoranta watches from the front row as his mother directs the girl.

"Now place your hand inside the cauldron, and when you feel the time is right, remove an assignment."

The girl's left hand reached over the side of the casket, and disappeared in the many strips of wroshyr leaves inside. The gathered villagers remained quiet, until Mallabev finally withdrew an assignment sheet. The crowd cheered, and as shouts of "What's your assignment, Mallabev," and "Read it," rang in the air, Attiova grabbed the slip from her hairy hand.

"Mallabev, you have chosen the coming of age assignment "Waag Ayeg Ha." You must retrieve a sacred heirloom, which is hidden somewhere in the highest canopy of the trees. This will be no easy task, and, upon completion, you will have become a full-fledged member of our society."

The crowd again cheers, but whether they cheer for Mallabev or for the assignment choice is unclear. The drum is beaten once, marking the start of Mallabev's ritual.


End file.
